


Captive To Sorrow

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x16 with Penelope, F/F, basically worried Josie for Penelope, lots of angst but happy ending i guess, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: What if Penelope gets kidnapped by Triad after her goodbye with Josie? Will Penelope be able to rescue herself or will Josie sense that something is wrong?





	Captive To Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you saw in the season finale forget about it. Hope never yeeted herself into Malivore. 
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Penelope stood in front of the gates of the Salvatore School while she waited impatiently for the chauffeur of her family to arrive. The raven haired witch wanted to get away from the supernatural boarding school as fast as possible or she would go back inside to Josie. Penelope would tell her that she was staying and Penelope would speak against her own words she had told the brunette. Penelope's heart was torn between what she wanted (to get away from Salvatore School, to not see Josie dying) and what she needed (Josie). 

A van that stopped right in front of the raven haired witch caused her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Hey.", the stranger said, who was leaning out of the rolled down window.

"Can I help you?", Penelope asked, who sensed that he was bad news.

"In fact you can. We are looking for Hope Mikaelson.", he said and he ran his eyes over Penelope's body.

"Well, you are talking to her.", Penelope said, without hesitating for a second.

With Penelope's lie four other men and the stranger left the van and surrounded her. They all had weapons. Penelope would rather get hurt than letting those weapons made it pass the gates of the Salvatore School to threaten her second family.

The stranger grinned when Penelope mumbled a spell but nothing happened. However he didn't know that Penelope had just changed her I.D card information with Hope's I.D card information.

"Shit!", Penelope acted all desperately because of the apparently failed spell.

"My name is Burr and you are coming with us, Hope Mikaelson.", the stranger said.

Penelope suddenly felt pain in her whole body and she collapsed on her knees and when her eyes closed, Josie was on her mind.

-

"JoJo, you are silent. If you don't speak I have to leave.", hologram Penelope pointed out.

"Sorry..I just...I missed you.", Josie admitted and she swallowed at how real hologram Penelope looked.

"What do you want to say to me, Josie?", Penelope sighed.

"Triad stormed the school hours ago and I got shot.", Josie blurted out.

Hologram Penelope blinked several times as if her brain was trying to make sense of the words and her lips slightly parted.

Josie waited curiously for a reaction of her hologram ex girlfriend.

"Please tell me Triad is dead."

"They are not..they managed to escape.", Josie frowned.

"Is this how Penelope would have reacted?", Josie asked.

"You want me to play the real Penelope Park?"

Josie nodded.

"I am sorry.", hologram Penelope began crying.

"If I didn't leave I could have protected you! I will never forgive myself for this!"

"Penelope, calm down.", Josie begged, her heart breaking for the hologram.

"Did you only call me to say this to me?"

Josie was irritated by how fast the hologram had pulled herself together. Josie took a deep breath and then she began talking.

"When I was dying I thought about you. Just like you were on my mind when I was buried alive. Because I love you, Penelope."

Hologram Penelope remained unfazed.

"That is all?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I love you after I escaped death for the second time! What is so wrong about that?", Josie asked outraged at hologram Penelope's attitude.

"Did you hear me? I am in love with you, Penelope Park!"

Josie looked at no one. The hologram had vanished.

"And you tell me to go after what I want?!", Josie yelled.

The brunette twin turned off the light and went all upset to Penelope's old bed to sleep. Just like she did since 3 days. Since Penelope's absence.

-

"Hope Mikaelson, why can't you help us as a Tribid?", Burr asked pensive while he walked a circle around Penelope, who was tied to a chair.

"Maybe because you injected me with something that blocks my magic?!", Penelope growled.

"Or it could be because you are Penelope Park.", Burr pointed out with a disgusting smile.

"Your parents are important people. The Greasleys are important people. A little chat between Mrs. Greasley and your parents, who were worried sick because they couldn't reach out to Salvatore School to ask why you never arrived at the airport, revealed your little lie.", Burr explained.

"M.G's mother, you bitch!", Penelope cursed.

"You know Hope.. oh sorry I got used to that...you know Penelope..I hate liars. I can't stand them. I always punish liars."

Burr stopped in front of Penelope and he had an evil smile on his face.

"But I will forget you. Everyone else will once I push you in the puddle."

"Wai.."

Penelope didn't get to say her last word because the next second she got shoved with the chair in the puddle.

-

A really elegant car stopped in front of Salvatore School in the same rainy night. Mr. and Mrs. Park left the backseat and opened the gates to the school.

"Mrs. Greasley told us Penelope is here and she didn't want to come with us to Belgium and she was afraid to tell us because she did not want to dissapoint us!", Penelope's dad argued as he followed his wife through the campus.

"A mother knows when something is wrong!", Mrs. Park raised her voice at her husband.

"I know that my little girl is in danger!", Mrs. Park exclaimed with a shaking voice and tears in her eyes.

"What are we doing here? Where are we?", Mr. Park suddenly asked confused and he took in his surrounding.

"I have no idea.", Mrs. Park shivered.

"Please let's just leave."

At the same time Josie sat up in Penelope's old bed and panted heavily, her hand on her fast beating heart and she felt fear in her veins.

-

"Burr, what are you doing here?", Mrs. Greasley asked the agent, who was standing in front of the puddle.

"I have no idea."

"I found those.", Mrs. Greasley pushed Penelope's suitcase and bag forward.

"Another failure?", Burr asked and he pushed the stuff in the puddle.

"Seems so. We have to meet up with Clarke. We have to find the Tribid.", Mrs. Greasley said.

Burr followed his boss outside of the room and they continued their conversation.

Suddenly the puddle began to bubble and Penelope surfaced.

-

"Josie, you will get your answers.", Hologram Penelope told the crying girl calmly.

"I know that something happened to you! I felt it! Where are you? I want to save you!", Josie cried out desperately.

"I am here, JoJo."

Josie looked away from hologram Penelope to look at the owner of the other voice. The same voice that belonged to hologram Penelope.

Penelope, who was battered and bruised thanks to Triad, flashed Josie a weak smile.

"Penelope!", Josie called and hurried to her ex girlfriend and put her arms around her.

"You didn't forget me.", Penelope mumbled happily and her eyes closed.

Josie felt Penelope's weight crushing her and she realized Penelope had passed out. Josie called out for help while she sobbed and held Penelope tightly in her arms.

"Don't leave me, I love you! I love you, Penelope Park!", Josie cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write a second part.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
